greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiman
History Origin Kiman was born in the Anti-Matter Universe where he was a member of the Qwardians. On his homeworld of Qward, he was known to had joined the ranks of the Weaponers of Qward who were the ruling elite of the Qwardian Empire. At some unknown point in his past, he was known to had plotted in an assassination attempt against the ruling Chief Weaponer and usurped that position thus becoming the new leader on Qward itself. From that point on, he directed his races attention to conquering the Multiverse by keeping his eye on the Positive Matter Universe - particularly, the planet known as Earth. However, he had to contend with the Qwardians counterparts in that universe namely the Guardians of the Universe and agents, the Green Lantern Corps. Thus, Kiman and the Weaponers Council decided on a carefully laid plan of strengthing their power whilst weakening that of their enemies; starting with the destruction of all Green Lantern Power Batteries. On this mission, he faced constant opposition from the Green Lantern Hal Jordan and also had to contend with numerous acts of rebellion amongst his own people as a resistance movement had formed on Qward that sought to fight the evil rule of the Weaponers. Reign of The Chief Weaponer Among his plans to combat Hal Jordan, Kiman had the scientists of Qward create a perfect robotic being known as Gnaxos and tasked it with conceiving of a solution to the Green Lantern problem. The machine performed excellently and gave an attack plan of launching a rocket containing a deadly yellow radiation. This weapon struck down Tom Kalmaku and the Green Lantern Power Ring was unable to heal him due to the Yellow Impurity. This forced Jordan to travel to the Anti-Matter Universe after learning that the Weaponers were responsible where he attacked the Weaponers Council in order to force Kiman to give him the antidote. The Chief Weaponer refused and stated that they might be defeated even but his friend would ultimately die in the process. Thus, Jordan relented and asked what Kiman wanted to which he suggested gladitorial combat with a Qwardian champion. The Green Lantern agreed on the condition that if he succeeded, he would get the antidote. His opponent was the robot Gnaxos and as the two battled, it quickly became apparent that the Qwardian creation had actually turned to be a force of good and rebelled against its makers by helping Jordan as well as providing him with the antidote he needed. In the process, Gnaxos was struck down and the Green Lantern escaped where he succeeded in using the antidote to save Kalmaku's life. Afterwards, in order to secure his power, Kiman decided to unite the Qwardian Empire under his rule by finally breaking the ancient puzzle that was the Golden Obelisk of Qward. For a time, he and the Weaponers Council thought of using a Green Lantern Power Ring but its inability to affect the color yellow meant that it was useless to them. Thus, to accomplish this feat, he turned to the words of Vestry The Thinker who postulated that there was the existence of a being in the entire Multiverse who held the power of Ergono - a legendary power source said to dwarf all others. His searches led him to determine that the bearer of this energy was a Human on Earth in the Positive Matter Universe; a woman by the name of Olivia Reynolds. Thus, he resorted to using a teleportation arc to transport her to the Anti-Matter Universe and assembled his people in order to witness Reynolds using her power to shatter the Obelisk. However, despite this success, only revealed that was nothing inside the ancient relic except a message from their ancestors which congratulated them on their feat as the Golden Obelisk was designed to spur Qwardian technical progress in an effort to instill ambition in them to finally break the structure. In the meantime, Green Lantern escaped and took Reynolds with her back to Earth which led to another failure under Kiman's reign. Following this event, the Chief Weaponer went about promoting a Qwardian to the rank of Master Thunderer thus becoming the leader of the Thunder Guard. As he signed the documents, Kiman asked the new Master Thunderer if he was aware that this made him second in command of the Qwardian Empire and if anything happened to the Chief Weaponer - he would become the new leader of their people. At this time, Guy Gardner and Lobo assaulted Qward which led to their armies being assembled. During this moment, Kiman suggested to the Master Thunderer that he hold back his attempted assassination plot and revealed that he himself had usurped power from his second-in-command's father long ago as this was the way the Qwardians operated. Meanwhile, their forces attempted to stop the intruders and failed which led to Gardner breaking into Kiman's personal chambers where he revealed that his attack was to claim a Qwardian Power Ring. The Chief Weaponer revealed that only one such Power Ring was ever made and it was in the hands of Sinestro. However, Kiman offered to teleport them back to the Positive Matter Universe but tricked Gardner into revealing the location of Oa. This alloewd the armies of Qward to assault the Guardian homeworld at a point when they were vulnerable as they had expended their energies to return to the cosmos and their Green Lantern Corps was still low in numbers. It was only when Gardner had taken Sinestro's Power Ring did the battle turn in the Oans favor and Kiman along with his armies were forced to retreat to Qward marking another defeat of the Qwardians. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Kiman/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/kiman/29-61507/ Category:Qwardians Category:Villains